efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 57
November 2013 sees the 57th edition of FSC. It's held in Amsterdam, Netherlands after Within Temptation ft. Tarja Turunen won the 56th edition of FSC with a song called "Paradise (What About Us)". 37 juries participate in this edition. Lithuania made their first appearance, while Azerbaijan, Israel and Switzerland didn't send an entry. The Host City The Host city for this FSC-edition is Amsterdam, the capital and most populous city of The Netherlands. It has a population of around 805.000 within the city-proper, around 1.600.000 in the urban region and around 2.400.000 in the greater metropolitan area. The city is located in the province of North Holland in the west of the country. Amsterdam's name derives from the Dutch Amstelredamme, 'a dam of the river Amstel' Originating as a small fishing village in the late 12th century, Amsterdam became one ofthe most important ports in the world during the Dutch Golden Age (the 17th Century),a result of its innovative developments in trade. During that time the city was the leading center for finance and diamonds. In the 19th and 20th centuries the city expanded& many new neighbourhoods - and- suburbs were planned and built. The 17th-centuryAmsterdam canals & 19/20th century Defence Line are on UNESCOs World Heritage List. As the commercial capital of The Netherlands , and one of the top financial centres , inEurope , Amsterdam is considered an ' alpha world city ' by the Globalization and WorldCities ( or GaWC ) study group. The city is also the cultural capital of The Netherlands.Amsterdam is a multi-cultural city ( with large social groups - from Surinam , the DutchAntilles, Morocco and Turkey ) - and is characterized by social tolerance and diversity. The city of Amsterdam has many cultural tourist attractions - and sights worth seeing.There are a multitude of museums (like The Rijksmuseum, The Van Gogh Museum, TheRembrandt House Museum , The Anne Frank House , The Amsterdam Museum, and TheNederlands Scheepvaart Museum , to name a few) , exhibition venues (like AmsterdamEXPO), churches (like Oude Kerk oldest building from 1306, Westerkerk,Oosterkerk , St Nicholas's Basilica, and Ronde Lutherse Kerk) and bridges (The MagereBrug draw bridge,The Blauwbrug, The Python Bridge, The Jan Schaeferbrug). The city also houses many historic buildings (like the Royal Palace, Rembrandt Tower, Munttoren and East India House to name a few). There are also several concert hallsand venues in Amsterdam (like the Concertgebouw to the world-class symphonyorchestra, the Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra, The Stopera town hall andopera house, Heineken Music Hall, The Bimhuis & Paradiso. Amsterdam has many parks and open spaces and is , perhaps , especially known for itsmany canals (its intricate canal system is the result of conscious city planning) and itsmany squares. Most famous is the Dam Square (locally often just called the Dam), thecentral square of Amsterdam , where stands the ' Royal Palace ' - and the NetherlandsNational Monument. The Dam derives its name from its original function : a dam on theAmstel River. Built around year 1270 the dam formed the first connection between thesettlements on the sides of the river . Its notable buildings and frequent events, makeit one of Amsterdam's most well-known , tourist popular , and important city locations. Amsterdam hosts a multitude of festivals -of every kind- every year. Some of the most famous and popular are : Amsterdam Dance Event (it draws around 30,000 people each year, the world’s biggest dance music festival & conference), the Amsterdam Gay Pride(a colourful spectacle) , Amsterdam Roots Festival , Grachtenfestival ( a popular CanalFestival & classical music celebration ) , Uitmarkt (a vibrant summer festival), JazzFestAmsterdam and ' Amsterdam Film Week ' , to name a few . Amsterdam is famous for its vibrant and diverse nightlife. The city has many cafés (bars), ranging from the large &modern to the small and cozy, and many excellent restaurants (both ethnic and local). Amsterdam has an active music scene. Jazz has a strong following in Amsterdam , but the city also hosts electronic dance music events , as well as for indie rock , hip hop ,R&B and classical music. Amsterdam is also a city of sports. It is the home of the famous Eredivisie football club Ajax Amsterdam (who play on the Amsterdam ArenA) . The local ice hockey team, 'Amstel Tijgers' (Dutch ice hockey premier league team) play in the 'Jaap Eden' ice rink . Amsterdam also holds two American Football franchises : the Amsterdam Crusaders & Amsterdam Panthers.The city also hosts the Dam to Dam Run. The Venue The Host venue for FSC November 2013, is the Ziggo Dome, a multi-purpose indoor arena located in the ArenA Boulevard, the urban center in Southeast Amsterdam. Opened in 2012, the building is the largest Dutch concert hall with a capacity of 17.000 people. The unique Ziggo Dome is known for its excellent acoustics, & state-of-the-art technology. The building is completely covered with almost 120.000 LED fixtures, & en-compasses an intimate atmosphere, despite its enormous size. Regular events at ZiggoDome include live music concerts, theater performances and various interactive shows. The Hosts The hosts are: Najib Amhali (born on 4th April 4, 1971) is a Moroccan-born Dutch stand-up comedian and actor . He has gained popularity partly because of his flawless command of Dutch and his ability to show (in humourous ways), the Dutch how the life of immigrants and ethnic minorities in The Netherlands can be. He has made some cabaret shows himself. He is an actor too and has starred in several Dutch productions (like ‘Jezus is een Palestijn’, and ‘Shouf Shouf Habibi’). Najib Amhali has received several awards for his work. Carry Tefsen (real name Carla Tefsen , born in Amsterdam on 6th August, 1938) , is a Dutch actress , presenter and artist . She started as a dancer in the ‘Moulin Rouge’ in Amsterdam in the 1960s. She then went on to have a career in numerous theater, film and tv-productions. To the general public she was , perhaps , best known for her role as Mien Dice in the VARA series ‘Tell me Aaa’ (1980-1993). In late 80s, she presented the first dating program on Dutch television: ‘On Good Luck’. On 27th April 2012 Carry Tefsen received a recognition, she was made a Knight of the Order of Orange-Nassau. The Interval Act We are also pleased to announce the interval act: an exclusive International Guest Appearance by the German ‘Goth Trance’ Music Project E Nomine performing one of their classic songs: ’Das Rad des Schicksals’ The Show * marks countries that did not vote and received a penalty (- 30 points) The Results The Winner Ivy Quainoo - Wildfires (Light It Up)